The Dagger Ghost
by Joshua Kelsall
Summary: One mansion has two ghosts. One, an evil spirit and the other, the evil ones former victim. When a family arrive at the mansion, will the spirit be able to warn the family of the danger, or will they be killed. Please read and review my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Once I resided in a beautiful mansion that had stood proudly on the top of a luscious meadow. All of nature and life was attracted to it. I remember seeing the birds as they flocked peacefully around my house and I remember the neat little flowerbeds filled with beautiful flowers that basked in the warmth of the overwhelming sunlight. The bees would flew joyfully from each flower collecting sweet nectar and pollen on their sticky feet. The mansion was century's old and yet it still stood as if it had been built only yesterday. The bricks had no soot on them at all. The dazzling stained-glass windows remained intact; dancing in their unique pool of rainbows.

But this amazing paradise I recall, was destroyed. A few weeks before now my undisturbed house had been disturbed by some very unwelcome new owners.

The first of them was a woman. She was a tall slender woman with charcoal black hair. Her dark brown eyes shot disapproving glances at the animals surrounding the house when she arrived. Usually wearing a long, scarlet dress she strolled around the house poking her long nose around the mansion looking for any old antiques she could sell.

The second was a man. He too was nosey and rude like his wife. He wore an ugly, blue pinstriped suit. He had a round face that spent most of its time eating. It was hard to believe that he was a successful business man.

The others were two children. A girl and a boy. They looked around thirteen or fourteen. They both shared the same brown hair and eyes. The only difference was their gender. They spent most of their time in their room as their mother did not permit them to leave the room. She was a horrible woman. I remember overhearing the children saying that she had changed ever since their Father had died.

One day however, when their mother had gone to the market the children crept out of their rooms and went exploring the house.

I watched them as they ran from the numerous studies, to about five lounges, three kitchens and a couple of dining rooms until they finally rested in the library.

"God, I'm tired." said the girl.

"Me two Lucy." said the boy. "this library is huge."

I smiled as they looked around the library. It was one of the biggest rooms in the whole house. The books towered above us; with ladders as tall as sky scrapers to reach the top shelves. How I remembered racing around on them when I was younger.

I was hoping the children would ride on them but they just sat on the big red armchairs.

"This is the best library I've seen in ages!" said the girl called Lucy. "Want to come and look at the books James?"

James got up from his armchair.

"Yeah, sure." he replied.

They spent several minutes searching through the books until James found a book that appeared to be glued to the shelves. Of course I knew what it was but I couldn't tell them so I watched them anxiously hoping they would not work out how to use it.

"It's not moving Lucy." panted James as he pulled the book as hard as he could.

Lucy pushed him out of the way.

"Don't be stupid, of course it can come out." Lucy snarled as she placed her hand on the book and pulled with ease. However the book didn't move.

James laughed.

"Told you." he said with satisfaction. "It won't budge!"

"I've got it!" shouted Lucy. She pulled with all of her might and I watched happily as her hand slipped and she fell backwards onto James.

I couldn't help but laugh as they desperately tried to get out the book.

"I've got an idea!" said Lucy so suddenly that James jumped. "Wait here."

She headed for the door. "Lucy what are you doing?" shouted James.

"Just wait here." I followed her out of the room. Lucy ran down the corridor and into the kitchen. She reached one of the knife blocks and took a knife. Lucy slammed the drawer shut and I followed her back into the library.

I worried that this might actually work and I wished that I could warn them about what dwelled beneath us.

"We'll prize it open with this!" she exclaimed.

"With what?"

Lucy took the knife from her pocket and stepped in front of the book.

She dug the knife behind the book and pulled. The book tilted forwards.

Suddenly the floor began to fall. I didn't take much notice, but James and Lucy stumbled and fell over in shock as the floor descended into the earth.

We stopped about a hundred metres below from where we had started and then looked around. A large oak door stood before us.

"Let's go in!" said Lucy excitedly pulling James with her she pushed open the door.

We had stepped into a long dark tunnel lit by eternal fire torches. I knew where this would take them and I tried to shout but my were completely ignored.

The door suddenly slammed behind us. I was getting very scared for the children, nevertheless the children still began their journey through the tunnel and I followed terrified. We walked deeper into the darkness of the stone tunnel...


	2. Chapter 2

We had been walking through the darkness for what seemed like hours. The children had tried playing games or telling stories as time went by but eventually James began to worry about their mother.

"What if she's back already?" said James. "What would she be thinking."

"Oh come on, James," snapped Lucy. "Since when has that old cow ever thought about us?"

"Never, well not since dad..."

"Thank you!" interrupted Lucy before he could finish his sentence.

"You miss him don't you?" said James.

"Yes." replied Lucy. "And you know what else I miss? My own mother."

James sighed.

"She's still here." he said calmly.

"The only person she's here for is herself." replied Lucy.

They remained silent for several minutes walking through the eerie darkness in silence with the noise of rats scurrying around our feet. If only I could talk to them.

Nevertheless, the silent did not last forever as a luminescent glow appeared in the distance.

"Look at that glow!" shouted Lucy.

"What glow?" replied James.

"Can't you see it? It's so bright I..." Lucy didn't finish her sentence as she raced towards the light instead.

"Lucy wait!" James bellowed running after her.

I ran too and within seconds I was next to Lucy again.

She stood petrified at something.

She had found the same thing that I had found all those years ago.

The glow had faded and now Lucy was alone as I could not help her. The room she was in was made of black stone with engravings of tortured prisoners on each stone. The dim light of one torch lit the room and I noticed exactly what Lucy was staring at. I had seen it before, many years ago. I was an unwelcome guest as was she and her family are now. Floating in the air was a silver dagger. The reflection from the torch made it seem like it was burning.

I saw Lucy, her eyes were totally transfixed on the dagger.

There was a flash and the torch appeared at the other side of the room illuminating a carving in the wall. Lucy and I leaned forward to read it. This was the last thing I had ever read in life. "You Are Not Welcome Here!" It was happening. No sooner had Lucy finished reading the sign when something grabbed her, lifted her off the ground and put the dagger to her throat.

I could feel Lucy's heart beating faster as the dagger drew closer to slashing her throat. I wished I could help her but all I could do was watch as she slowly choked.

I could sense her body's essence becoming stronger as it prepared to cross over to my side. She had almost completely crossed over from life when suddenly...

"LUCY!" Somebody bellowed from the tunnel.

The dagger disappeared and Lucy fell on the ground gasping for breath.

"Are you all right?" James asked as he helped her up.

She was so lucky I thought to myself. When this happened to me nobody came to my aid. Some of them ran, others hid far away, or were killed. I hated them for what they had done. I even felt slightly envious towards the two children but none the less, I stayed with them.

"James!" Lucy coughed. "We have to get out of this house!"

"What do you mean?"

"Something attacked me, we're not welcome here!"

"Are you feeling alright Lucy?"

"I'M FINE!" she shouted. "We need to get out of here now!"

I followed them as they ran through the tunnel and through the door.

"How do we get out of here now?" said Lucy staring up at the surface of the library floor.

"Over there!" James pointed to a strange lever that was built into the stone walls. James pulled it and instantly, the floor began to move upwards. We all managed to stay on our feet this time and no sooner had we reached the top when James and Lucy's mother stepped inside.

I saw her jaw drop as she looked around the library. Hundreds of books were strewn all over the floor and the comfy armchairs had toppled over.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shrieked.

"Mum listen," said Lucy quickly. "This thing attacked me, we need to get out of this house before it seriously hurts someone."

"Oh, and this is your excuse for trashing the library, is it?" replied her mother sarcastically.

"Yes!" said James. "The floor moves down and there's a tunnel down there. It's where Lucy nearly got killed!"

"Right!" snapped their mother. "Get out of here now! Straight to your room! I don't want to speak to either you for the rest of the day."

The children left with angry looks on their faces. I followed them. After all I knew what it did to those who did not listen to the warning...


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night when the both Lucy and James were asleep I decided to check on their mother and stepfather.

They were both sat in one of the lounges watching people talking inside a grey box with buttons on it. They were drinking champagne together and laughing. I kept a close eye on them for I knew that the ghost down there would target one of these two first and eventually it did.

The lounge door seemed to close itself.

"Come on darling!" said the twins mum. "Let's see who is making trouble today."

They walked over to the door and the man opened it.

"They're walking over there." he said pointing to his right.

"Well then, let's go find out what they are up to."

We followed the creepy light through the unforgiving evils in the darkness into a huge room filled by books. I knew what was going to happen.

I ran through the walls as fast as my ghostly legs would carry me and burst into the twins bedroom. I ran through them to send a rush of ice through their bodies. The cold woke them up. I had to think of a way of communication. I looked around for a moment then saw a book on the floor about ghosts. I looked at the open pages.

_...In order for a ghost to take human form they can temporarily absorb the life essence from a dieing or recently deceased person until the ghost touches the person or persons who they have have drained. The essence of the recently deceased imbues the host with a strong feeling of power and streghnth. However no matter how much essence they absorb ghosts can never become visible to the human eye unless the human has been blessed with the third eye. Ghosts can also absorb essence from the air although this is lasts only for minutes. They visualise themselves as human and then inhale the essence from the air, to absorb it from a corpse they do the same only they need to physically touch the deceased or dieing victim. However most ghosts only absorb air essences. Poltergeists can live of the emotion of fear in order to touch objects and..._

I looked up from the book and cleared my my mind. I try and visualise my human body. I inhaled deeply and could feel small amounts of life entering my ghostly form. It must have worked as I could see my hands and that was all that I needed. Keeping the thought of my human hands in my mind I was able to to pick up a felt tip pen and so I wrote them a warning on the wall.

_"Mother, stepfather, danger, lift the rug outside the library."_

The children looked in shock as they saw the pen lift itself up and write the warning. They approached it and studied the note carefully for a moment.

"Mother!" They said together, they ran out of the door and I followed.

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us along the dark maze of corridors in search for the library. I was almost about to give up hope when James tripped over a emerald green rug revealing a hatch.

"Is this what that ghost meant?" asked James.

I gave an invisible nod.

"Yes I think so," replied Lucy. "Help me with this will you."

James helped her open the hatch.

"Thanks!" she said. "You go first."

James put his legs down the hatch and I saw his feet land on some stone stairs.

"Come on Lucy." He beckoned her down and I came behind her.

There was one torch on the wall. James took it and so we began the descent down the icy cold spiral staircase.

We bolted down the stairs as fast as we could and burst through the doors at the bottom. I could see the oak door on the other side with a trace of red blood on the doorknob.

"No!" screamed Lucy.

She and James ran past the door and into the darkness of the corridor. They made their way even deeper into the darkness and didn't stop running. Even I had a hard time keeping up with them and I can't ever get tired.

"HEEEEELP!" came their mother's scream from the darkness.

We ran closer to them but our way was barred by a locked door. We could hear their mother and stepfather's pleas for life as Lucy and James tried to knock down the door. I knew I had to help. I tried to visualize my self as a full human being. I was concentrating more than I ever had in life or death The twins mother's screams seemed like a distant echo now. I was in complete concentration as the fear from the family entered my body. I began to feel my body, I could feel my hands again, my arms, my feet, my face. I ran at the door and went straight through it, turned without a glance at the terrors in that room and unlocked the door.

"NOOOOOOOO!" came a scream.

There was a slashing sound and a gargling noise as the twins stepfather fell to the ground clutching his neck trying to stop the blood from spurting out. He writhed in pain for several seconds and then lay quite still, his eyes wide open in terror. He lay dead in a pool of ruby red blood that had erupted from the deep slit in his throat.

As I began to lose my form again I touched the dead man's body and was filled with his essence. I had never felt more strong in my life. I was tempted to keep the essence but I knew I must give it back.

I saw James ran towards his panic stricken mother.

"Mum get out of there!" James tried to pull her away but the ghost through him aside. James's torch flew into the air and landed on his stepfathers corpse setting it alight. The evil ghost screeched and whipped out a petrol can out of thin air he hit the twins mother with it leaving her unconscious.

"You'll not leave here alive!" it screeched in a deep scratchy voice.

He spilled the petrol all over the dungeon.

"Run, James Run!" shouted Lucy.

She and James ran and I carried their mother behind them.

"Hurry!" shouted James.

We ran to the spiral staircase and closed the doors to try and keep the fire out, but it soon burnt through and began to chase us up the stairs. We ran up to the doorway only to meet a dagger floating in the black, sooty air.

"You'll never leave here!" it shouted. "You are unwelcome! You will be punished!"

The ghost picked up James by his throat.

James's mother awoke and I put her down.

"James no!" shouted his mother. She got to her feet, ran at the ghost knocked James out of its invisible clutches, and unlocked the door.

"Run! children Run!" she shouted as they ran passed her and bolted out of the door. The ghost grabbed their mother before she had the chance to escape and threw her towards the fire. I managed to catch her and jump away from the fire, but the door was locked.

"She will Die!" said the ghost.

"No!" I shouted without knowing how, I managed to speak.

"Lucy! James!" I shouted, Open the door." The door burst open. I swooped through the ghost and into the hall.

"Throw any torches you see onto the floor." I said slamming the door shut.

We gathered all the fire torches and threw them.

"Right!" I shouted. "Go! Set fire to anything you can but just try get out of here!"

The three of them ran into the darkness of the corridor.

I never saw them again. I don't even know if they made it out alive but they must have done their job because as the house burnt to a cinder; I saw the ghost shriek in pain as it vanished into, what I hoped was hell, leaving his murderous weapon behind him. I made my way through the crumbling house to the cellar and found an arm of the twins stepfather. I touched it and his essence left my body instantly. I began to feel like a ghost again. My body began to shake and everything turned white. That is the last thing I remember about my time in earth as a ghost...


End file.
